1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a laser beam, which scans a display screen comprised of a pixel array of photocells or photo diodes each connected to LED's in the presence of an electric field. The laser's intensity on each photocell produces the desired intensity of LED illumination for that pixel. With a quantum efficiency greater than one, it is possible to create a RGB color display screen activated by a scanning laser. Conventional photodiodes and avalanche photodiodes may all be used in converting the laser's intensity into a current, which is amplified to drive each LED on the display screen.
2. Prior Art
Prior Art of the invention would involve projection type displays vastly different from the present invention, as these do not utilize a scanning laser to energize pixels on the display screen. Other prior art would include active displays, which again do not utilize a scanning laser to energize pixels on the display screen.